Dancing in the UK!
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: 5 WWE Divas and 5 WWE Superstars have been chosen to compete in a special ‘Strictly Come Dancing’ show in the UK, how will things turn out when the 9 week competition is over?
1. Chapter 1

Dancing in the UK

Summary: 5 WWE Divas and 5 WWE Superstars are chosen to compete in a special 'Strictly Come Dancing' show in the UK, how will things turn out when the 9 week competition is over?

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Superstars or any of the Strictly Come Dancing Judges

Chapter 1: Dancing?

In Vince McMahon's office sat 10 WWE Superstars. Sitting to his right were: Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix. And to his left was: John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Undertaker and CM Punk.

Every one of them had their arms folded, they had other things in mind.

"You 10..." Vince started. He was distracted by John Cena fiddling with the pens. Randy nudged him in his ribs. Vince cleared his throat and started again. "You 10 have been chosen to compete in a competition in the UK,"

"Cool," Candice Michelle high-fived Mickie James.

"Your flight leaves at 4 in the morning, get packing!" Vince started to spin around in is chair, signalling for them to leave.

"I wonder what sort of competition it is," Michelle McCool thought out loud.

"_Anything_ but singing!" Beth shouted. She had never sung in her life, and she didn't plan to either.

*~*~*

"I think the competition is to see how tough we are," Randy stated, flexing his muscles.

"And the girls?" John asked.

"To see how sexy they are," Randy smirked.

"You have a wife!" Undertaker reminded him. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"I always knew you would be unfaithful," Jeff added.

"Just playing," Randy replied. CM Punk, who was at the door, returned with a letter from Vince. He gathered the girls and the guys together to read it out loud. It read:

_'Dear Guys and Girls,_

_Something I forgot, you'll be needing your best outfits. By that, I mean, 9 suits for each of the guys and 9 dresses for each of the girls. For the dresses, you'll need formal, revealing and normal…_

_Have fun! You know my number, call if you need help!_

_From, your 'Spiteful and deceiving' boss_

_P.S Yes, I did find out about your comments 'Punk'. And Jeff, try to get the dye out of your hair! Unless you want to stay unique throughout the comp.'_

"I hate this idea already," Undertaker folded his arms and took a seat.

"Oh no you don't!" Michelle said and pulled him up. She was about to say something when Maria spoke.

"If I get to wear a dress, I'm sure as hell up for it!" Maria cheered.

"Did I ever mention Maria had the mental age of a 5 year old?" Mickie joked.

"Funny! Very funny…" Maria replied through gritted teeth.

"As I was about to say…" Michelle was yet again interrupted.

"Come on everyone, lets go shopping and get those outfits!" Candice shouted and everyone followed her out of the door.

"What was you going to say?" Undertaker asked Michelle.

"Forget it!" Michelle moaned.

*~*~*

While the other girls had no problem finding dresses they absolutely adored, Beth was having a little trouble. She had to find 9 outfits, she had only picked 1. It was sparkling green and reached her ankles. CM Punk walked up to her.

"You aren't the only one having trouble," he said. "Suits just aren't for me!"

"Same with me and dresses. I know, how about, I'll find you some suits and you'll find me some dresses, after all, I hear your pretty good at dressing up the opposite sex," Beth winked jokingly.

"Right…" CM Punk replied blankly and started looking for 8 other dresses.

"Look at her!" Jeff said. "When Santino finds out there's going to be some blood,"

"I doubt they're flirting, they just both hate shopping," John replied.

"What man doesn't? Especially with a wife like mine," Randy informed the guys.

"I. Cannot. Believe. I. Agreed to this!" Undertaker said. He spoke slowly and had a furious tone in his voice.

"Technically, nobody did, we were actually forced," Jeff said, grabbing a couple of suits.

Time passed, and soon, everybody was back in the Limo, ready to go back to the hotel. "Wow, I didn't know you had taste in clothes," Michelle said to Beth.

"Neither did I…" Beth stared down at the beautiful dresses CM Punk had bought for her. But another thought walked into her mind. _'Is he only doing this to distract me for the competition?'_

*~*~*

In the girls room, they weren't just packing their dresses, but their expensive jewellery, their phones, MP3s, iPods, everything they had really. And you cant forget their make up bags!

"I think we should get an early night!" Beth said and glanced at the clock. She realised it was midnight, far from an early night.

"Or rather a 2 and a half hour sleep, do you know how long it takes to get ready and get to the airport?!" Maria asked, as if it was a real crisis.

"Well, I'm going to sleep and I'm not missing that competition," Michelle fell asleep straight away, ignoring Mickie's cries of 'That's my bed!'.

"Nice going today CM, Santino is going to kill you!" Jeff said.

"Let it go!" John shouted at Jeff, he never understood Santino was joking when he said he loved Beth Phoenix.

Randy was over in the corner, lifting weights.

"Come on Randy, I doubt it's a fitness contest!" Undertaker yelled.

"You also doubted that I would become top heel on RAW, well guess what? The crowd hates me…oh yeah," Randy boasted. Undertaker rolled his eyes.

"When you're my age, you'll understand why I'm so doubtful!" Undertaker replied and prepared himself for a short sleep.

*~*~*

2.30 AM. The girls alarm clock rang and rang until their ears well bleeding. "Shut UP!" Mickie shouted and through a pillow at it. It fell to the floor in pieces. Candice rolled out of her bed, hit the floor and sat up.

"Ow, what time is it?" she asked.

"2.30," Maria said, she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"When did you wake up?" Michelle asked.

"I never slept, watching a repeat of this weeks RAW keeps me awake for a few hours," Maria shrugged.

*~*~*

Undertaker rose up and walked over to CM Punk who was sleeping. And SNORING! All the other guys had woken up but for some reason CM Punk had slept until 3. Undertaker slapped him across the face.

"Gosh, what a nice way to wake me up!" CM looked at his watch. "3 o clock?! I've got to get ready!" CM Punk rushed to the shower but John stopped him.

"Get ready when we get to England, we need to get to the airport pronto, and your driving," John threw a pair of keys to CM.

"No way, I'm driving," Undertaker grabbed the keys and headed for the door. CM Punk was last out, barley even making it out of the bed. The girls were all ready, waiting outside their suite.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"We're sharing a car drive…" Beth said. All the guys sighed while Undertaker and the girls lead the way.

*~*~*

The private jet landed at Heathrow airport and the superstars met Strictly Come Dancing judge/Choreographer Arlene Phillips. Of course, they didnt know who she was.

"Welcome guys," she smiled. "I'll be training you guys for the dance competition starting in 2 weeks,"

"Dance?" The 10 superstars said in unison. Undertaker whipped out his phone and dialled Vince's number.

"Hello!" Vince greeted.

"Listen Vince, I don't care how much long distance calls cost! I am not competing in a dance competition!" Undertaker shouted.

"Oh yes you are. Good luck to all of you!"

* * *

So guys, what do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Jealousy

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I had to change my ending before posting this!**

Chapter 2: Jealousy

"I'll take each of you at a time to meet your dance partners, then I'll gather you all together to learn some basic moves," Arlene announced. "First I'll take…the girl with the curly black hair, Candice, right?" Everyone turned to Candice. She shrugged and followed Arlene in a small room.

Candice Michelle found a young, handsome man standing in front of the mirror, playing with the accessories as if he was tired of waiting. "Brendan…" Arlene spoke and the young man, who we now know as Brendan, spun around and faced Candice Michelle. He put a hand out and Candice shook it.

"Hi, I'm Brendan Cole, your dance partner for Strictly Come Dancing this year," he introduced himself.

"I'm Candice Michelle, WWE Diva, nice to meet you," Candice greeted.

"Don't be so nervous," Brendan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Candice giggled like a little girl. Brendan lead her to a car. Candice almost forgot her suitcase as she walked into the room. She ran back to get it, blushing like a beetroot.

Arlene walked back to the wrestlers, all of them, especially Undertaker, pouting at the fact they had to dance.

"Next…Mark," Arlene slyly smiled straight at Undertaker. 'Great!' he thought as he followed Arlene.

"Your partner is Flavia, Flavia, this is Mark,"

"Hey, I'm Flavia Cacace, you can drive right? Because I'm really tired right now," she said. Undertaker didn't get a chance to talk, Flavia threw keys at him and they walked into the car.

Soon after 5 minutes, all the stars and wrestlers had met each other and some were fine with them and some weren't. Here were the couples:

Mickie James and Vincent Simone.

Maria and Anton Du Beke

Michelle and Matthew Cuttler

Beth and Brian Fortuna

Jeff and Karen Hardy

John Cena and Camilla Dallerup

Randy and Kristina Rihanoff

CM Punk and Ola Jordan

At the dancing arena, all the girls met up and talked about how cute their guys were, apart from Maria, she was convinced Anton Du Beke was gay. Randy was busy checking out CM Punks partner, Ola Jordan. She noticed this and walked up to him. "Keep your eyes on the prize," she whispered.

"Only if you're the prize," Randy replied with a sly grin. CM Punk punched his back.

"Remember - a wife and a child…" he reminded the Legend Killer.

Arlene clapped her hands and made everyone pay attention to her. "OK everybody, listen up. This year, for the first week, you have a choice. For the guys, you can dance either the Waltz or the Cha-Cha-Cha. And the girls, you can choose from the Salsa or the Foxtrot," Arlene announced.

Arlene taught the couples each dance, but it was all too much for Mickie.

"Sorry Vincent, I cant do this, I keep falling over," she said and took a sip of water.

"That's fear talking, we have got to win this, one way or another," Vincent replied.

John Cena stared at the two who had a growing friendship by the second. Camilla put a hand on his shoulder.

"You OK?" She asked. She turned to face Mickie and Vincent and saw John's problem. "I see, your girlfriends flirting with Vincent?" she asked.

"What? No she isn't my girlfriend…" Camilla stared at him with a look that said 'I don't like being lied to,'.

"How do you know that she doesn't know you like her? She could be doing that to distract you from the competition," John's jealous face turned red with anger.

"Come on, lets practise," Camilla grinned. 'Now he's focused,' she thought.

Candice, who was finding this dance way too easy thought she and Brendan should take some time to talk. "Say we win, which I think we will, what are we going to do after that?" Candice asked.

"What do you mean?" Brendan replied.

"You know, like keep in contact, forget about each other completely?"

"Why don't we think about the competition, I cant have any distractions," Brendan folded his arms.

"Nothings distracting us, it's just a simple question," Maria opened the door.

"You guys should be practising," she reminded them.

"Well, hello," Brendan smiled, putting a hand out. Candice looked on jealously. "I'm Brendan Cole,"

"Maria Kanellis," Maria giggled.

"Yeah, like Maria said, practise…practise…PRACTISE!" Candice said through gritted teeth.

*~*~*

Everybody strolled back to the hotel. "Is anyone actually up for this?" Jeff asked. He was creeped out by the fact his dance partner had the same last name as him.

"I am, have you seen Brendan?" Candice squealed.

"Now I understand why you're happy," Maria grinned.

"Careful what you say, Brendan is mine," Candice replied.

Beth and CM Punk were walking at the back of the bunched group, and were the quietest. They both seemed to be distracted by something.

"You OK?" Michelle asked the two. They both nodded defensively.

"Fine," they replied.

"So, what do you think about your dance partner?" Beth asked, starting up a conversation between the two.

"Ola? She's cool, she's actually quite like you, I'm sure you'd get along,"

"Right, Brian's alright…" Beth replied quietly.

*~*~*

As training went by, each superstar got better and better up until competition was at an all time high. It was the day before the first performance. It was also the first run through of the show.

"OK, first we'll have an introduction of each performer and what they do, then we'll meet the judges and presenters blah blah blah," Arlene said.

"First up will be Mickie and Vincent…" Arlene read every little detail while the wrestlers started to daydream.

Out of the corner of her eye, Candice saw Maria and Brendan talking. To her it was flirting. 'Fine, she wants to play it like that,' she thought to herself.

Arlene stop talking and dismissed the wrestlers, it was as if they were in school. Do this. Do that. Don't do this. Don't do that!

Undertaker went into a corner and phoned Vince, again. "Honestly Vince, I don't know if I can take this anymore!" he shouted.

"Mark, listen to me, this will benefit your career, keep you in shape!" Vince replied.

"But…urgh!" Undertaker groaned and hung up. Michelle walked up to him with two bottles of water in her hand.

"Why are you so negative? I've seen you move and it's better than anybody expected!" Michelle grinned.

"I don't know, I don't want anybody to see me dancing, I have an image to protect,"

"Well, we all do, apart from Mickie and Candice actually," Michelle put a warm hand on his shoulder. "It could be worse,"

"How can anything be worse than this?!" Undertaker replied.

"We could be trapped in High School Musical, then you would have to sing and dance! Come on, lets grab something to eat,"

"You really know how to cheer a man up," Undertaker and Michelle walked out of the arena to the café across the road.

Mickie tried to stifle her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth. "Michelle and Mark? I never thought I'd see the day," she joked. She turned around and almost fell over when she saw John staring down at her. Camilla was behind him, as if she was giving him the courage to do what he was about to do.

"We need to talk," John started. "It's taking me a lot of courage to say this, you'd think I'd go easy with this seeming as I am the number 1 face on RAW," he giggled nervously. Beth ran over to the couple and dragged Mickie away.

"This is just going to take a moment," Beth announced. She turned back to Mickie and shook her vigorously. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"John was about to tell me something!" Mickie replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, this is what's going to happen: He tells you he loves you and he's jealous you've been spending a lot of time with Vincent. You think about it all day and night and then guess what? You get voted out of the competition the next day!" Beth predicted.

"No, he isn't like that," Mickie replied, turning to face him.

"You sure?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, it probably isn't anything like that! That whole lovey-dovey stuff," Mickie looked down, as if she was upset about something.

"Sorry, did I say something?" Mickie shook her head and started crying on Beth's shoulder.

*~*~*

Candice searched every door in the arena, looking for Jeff's changing room. She finally found it, but she didn't go inside just yet. She whipped out her phone and called Maria, who probably wasn't that far anyway!

"Just come into hall…" Candice looked up at the sign where it said 'Mind your head!'. "Hall 10,". Before Maria could reply, Candice hung up and knocked on Jeff's door. He strolled over to the door and opened it.

Candice walked in on her own accord.

"That's a nice greeting," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Just wait here until Maria comes, and leave the door open," Candice instructed.

"I've got Karen coming in here soon so make this quick," Candice looked over Jeff's shoulder and found Maria, wondering about in the hall. Candice pulled in Jeff for a deep kiss.

Hot tears swelled up in Maria's eyes. Only Candice, one of her closest friends, knew about how she felt about Jeff since she got drafted to Smackdown!.

Maria kept herself composed and walked off. She thought she knew what Candice was trying to do. But Jeff, of all people, the guy she truly wanted to spend the rest of her life with? It was all too much.

Maria walked through the hallway in silence. Arlene walked up to her. "Pick a name," she said and pushed a hat towards Maria.

"Is that Marks hat?" she asked. Arlene shook her head. Maria shrugged and picked out a piece of paper. She opened it up. 'Jeff' it read. "What's this for?" she asked.

"A surprise!" Arlene grinned. Maria smiled but looked down at the name again and her smile disappeared all too quickly. Arlene hopped along to Michelle, who was with Undertaker.

"Pick a name," Arlene repeated.

"Is that my hat?" Undertaker asked. Michelle grinned and drew a name from the hat.

"Mark," she read out loud. "I guess that's you," she smiled.

Arlene went around to every girl and they each drew a name, all for the big surprise tomorrow night.


	3. Show 1: The Show

Chapter 3: Show 1: The Show

Beth knocked on Mickie's changing room door. She heard music suddenly stop and the door opened.

"Hi Beth, Vincent and I were just practising," she looked tired. "Hey, what name did you get?" Mickie asked.

"Phil…or as I like to call him…a complete Punk!" Beth shouted.

"I thought you guys got along pretty well," Mickie grinned.

"Well yesterday afternoon he took me out and spilt water, wine and food on me. All at the same time!" Beth complained. "And I'm starting to get an English accent!" she added.

"That's not so bad. The accent thing, I mean. And hey, maybe Phil was just nervous,". Undertaker rushed up to the girls.

"Arlene wants a meeting with us downstairs," he announced. "Let's go," he said. Mickie took her arm in Beth's and skipped down the stairs.

*~*~*

"Guys, I would like you to meet, the Strictly Come Dancing judges!" 3 other men walked through the door and joined Arlene. "Bruno Tonioli, Len Goodman and Craig Revel Horwood!" she smiled. "And you cant forget me," the wrestlers clapped for each person respectively.

"Yesterday, I promised you guys a surprise, and here it is: On the results show, once a week, two of you will perform a couple dance together! This week it's Maria and Jeff,"

Maria stared at Candice who was looking right back at her. Burning holes through each other's skulls. They definitely weren't friends any more. Talk about some backstage friction!

*~*~*

6.00 PM. The guys and girls decided to head out for a dinner one hour and thirty minutes before the show started. Undertaker was feeling a little bit better, but as always, he hated the idea with a passion.

"At least this Chinese is cheering me up," he smiled weakly. The table was mostly silent, until Beth spoke.

"Come on guys, let's just see how the first show goes!" she said.

Maria threw her phone out onto the table disappointedly. "Do we ever get time to just be free!"

"I'm guessing we need to go, see you guys at the show!" Jeff took Maria's arm in his and they walked out of the restaurant. He was completely oblivious to the feud going on…from the looks of it, he was the prize.

"Is it me, or are you looking a little jealous?" Randy said to Candice. He loved to get her angry.

"Of Maria? What's there to be jealous of?" Candice replied smartly.

"I think you know what,"

"Actually I don't…"

'Voices' by Rev Theory played when Randy's phone rang.

"You're modest," John said playfully. Randy glanced at him before turning his attention back to who he was talking to.

For what seemed like hours later, Randy slammed shut his phone and stormed outside, not the happiest of moments.

*~*~*

7.00PM. The show was starting in 15 minutes. Michelle, Beth and Mickie leaned in closely as Maria was telling them all that happened during rehearsals and planning for her and Jeff's couple dance.

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" Michelle put an arm around her friend.

"Yeah, but Candice has ruined this experience for me, do you know what she did?" Before Maria could continue, the door opened.

"5 minutes, start getting ready girls,"

"That's my cue! Brian wants to do everything perfectly, it can get annoying as hell!" Beth complained and walked off to her dressing room. Michelle and Mickie followed.

Everyone was behind the curtains, they were all so nervous. "You can hear that crowd cheering like there's no tomorrow," Jeff joked.

"This better go well," Undertaker took in a deep breath.

"Don't worry about a thing," Michelle whispered into his ear. Candice stared across at Randy, somewhat concerned. He had been acting strange since the call he got earlier that night.

"We would like to introduce to you, our contestants!" Bruce announced. "Mickie James and Vincent Simone!" The curtains flew open. Arm in arm, Mickie and Vincent waved to the crowd and walked down the stairs onto the dancing floor.

"I hope she's going to be OK," John muttered to himself.

"Don't worry about her for now, we have a competition to win," Camilla whispered.

"Jeff Hardy and Karen Hardy!" Tess Daly continued. Jeff, whose mind was focused on the extra dance routine, gracefully walked down the steps.

"Maria Kanellis and Anton Du Beke," Maria glared disappointedly at her partner, she hadn't got the swap she requested.

"Mark Callaway and Flavia Cacace!" Everyone stared at Undertaker with grins on their faces, expecting something truly embarrassing. But he walked down the stairs with ease.

Soon, everybody had been announced, and nobody tripped up or anything. While everyone went backstage, Mickie and Vincent got into their positions for the dance they were about to perform. A Foxtrot, to the song Heaven by DJ Sammy.

Watching from the sidelines, John Cena daydreamed to the song.

_Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

The dance was over. Everybody cheered. It was wonderful! John couldn't help but let a small tear trickle down his cheeks. Mickie stared right back at him when she approached the presenters. Her spine tingled and her sweat came down from her forehead even more. On the positive side, all judges gave her an 8, giving her a total score of 32/40. Not bad for a first try. She wiped her forehead and smiled.

"The first week of training was so hard and I couldn't keep up! But I had fun out there, especially dancing to one of my favourite songs!" Mickie commented.

"She is a sweet, fun-loving girl and a really good dance partner," Vincent added. Mickie smiled back at him. John felt his face scrunch up with anger.

"Next up, Mark and Flavia!"

Everybody smiled and stifled their laughter. Something funny was bound to happen, this was Mark, after all. Plus, he was doing the cha cha cha!

'Tears Dry On Their Own' by Amy Winehouse began to play. Undertaker shot a nervous glance at Michelle, who blew a sweet kiss at him.

"You and Mark? Who knew?" Beth joked.

The dance began. Wow. You really should've been their to have seen how shocked everybody was. The way Undertaker swayed his hips. How he moved across that dance floor. 3 words: A-ma-zing!

Everybody's jaw dropped. CM Punk had to repeatedly pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming!

3 8's and 1 9. Bringing his score up to a 33/40. Awesome! When asked to comment, all Undertaker could say was this: "Wow," Flavia took over before he embarrassed himself on live TV.

"He has improved so much, he definitely saved his best performance for tonight,". Vince McMahon, who was secretly in the audience, almost fainted. He felt a tad upset when he realised he couldn't have recorded that and showed everyone he knew.

"Next on tonight: Doing a Waltz to the Greatest Love of All by Whitney Houston… A Candy-Coated Diva and a Woman-loving man!" Tess said into the camera, referring to Candice Michelle and Brendan Cole.

Maria folded her arms and squinted her eyes. She always did that when she didn't like somebody. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

The song played and the couple danced. Candice was one of the more stronger dancers, but tonight, her focus was on something else. Not Brendan, not Maria and not Jeff. It was on Randy Orton. Whom had been acting like a loner for at least an our.

Candice didn't even listen to the judges or what score she got. (Which was 28/40 by the way!) Next was John and Camilla, dancing to Wanna Be Startin' Something by Michael Jackson.

Mickie grooved at the sidelines to his dance. She thought it was excellent. She got an idea and ran to his dressing room.

"Mickie, what are you doing in here?" John asked as he walked in.

"I think we need to talk…"

Back on the dance floor, CM Punk and Ola Jordan were dancing a Jive to You Cant Stop The Beat. (You know, the hairspray song!)

Beth looked away, she didn't know why, but she couldn't stand to see the sight of CM Punk dancing with Ola. Beth didn't have very good first impressions of her. Maria put an arm over her shoulder, she kind of thought she knew what was going on.

"I'm sure he's crazy about you to," she whispered. "If he doesn't, you're just going to have to move on, wont you?" Maria added. Maria was about to take her own advice when Jeff started dancing. She could take it though. She didn't cry but her eyes watered various times, blurring her vision.

Candice walked behind Randy, who was about to go on next. "You gonna tell me what happened? Or do you want to wait and meet me after the show? I'm fine with anything," Randy didn't reply. He focused on what he was doing. Nothing was going to get to him, even an implied tempting offer from Candice Michelle.

Candice watched really closely when Randy was dancing. She saw on his face what she thought was wrong. It had happened to her one too many times.

Michelle put an arm on Mark's shoulder. "When were you going to tell me you could dance like a professional?" she grinned.

"I'm sure you'll be much better than me," he replied.

"Keep that thought, I'm next," Michelle linked arms with her dance partner and walked onto the dance floor. Undertaker watched closely and smiled and Michelle. She was beautiful in anything she did, even shopping! He wondered how he never noticed her before.

Beth whispered a small congratulations to Michelle as she entered the ballroom floor. Michelle went over to CM Punk and made sure he was paying attention.

"She really likes you. She couldn't stand to see you dancing with the likes of Ola," Michelle informed Punk.

"What's her problem with Ola? I think she's a really nice girl and if Beth has a problem with that then…" CM Punk just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching the dance. Last on was Maria, she confidently winked at Jeff as she walked on. Michelle didn't bother talking to him, her first (and last) attempt at playing matchmaker didn't go so smoothly.

"Well audience, that's it for tonight, we'll see you tomorrow evening to check out the results!" Bruce said and the camera's cut off, ending the show.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a long chapter...I think. Who do you think should go in the results show? (It's going to be hard to pick one, so in your review please put who you think should go)**


	4. Show 1: The Result

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it was kind of rushed so...yeah, Enjoy! Dont forget to review!**

Chapter 4: Show 1: The Result

Candice knocked on Randy's door for what seemed like hours. "Randy!" she called desperately. "I know what's happened!" The door swung open and Candice released a smile of relief. "It's happened to me before,"

"But you never had a wife or child," Randy replied blankly, he sat on a chair and stared straight ahead. It only gave him a view of the walls.

"I was right. Why did she do that?" Candice asked, she sat down next to him and held his hands comfortingly.

"We're in 2 different time zones, long distant relationships are apparently 'not for her'," Randy used his fingers as quotation marks.

"Man. You really liked her," Candice observed.

"I more than liked her! I loved her, I married her!"

*~*~*

Maria ran her hand up and down her arm repeatedly. "I am really nervous," Jeff lay her head on his chest, like any gentleman would.

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "I'll be leading the dance all the way. It'll be a time for us, pun intended," Maria cracked a small smile. "Plus, it's tomorrow, and we better get going to the hotel,"

"The limo isn't here yet," Maria reminded him.

"We could always walk," Jeff suggested.

"OK!" Maria replied without hesitation.

*~*~*

Mickie walked into Michelle's dressing room to find a heated argument taking place.

"I thought it would help!" Michelle shouted.

"You did it without my permission!" Beth argued.

"You were never going to do it yourself!" Michelle hit back. Mickie stepped in between the two, trying to stop the fight.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I told Phil that Beth really likes him-"

"Then you told him what I thought about Ola! And you know what he thinks of her!" Beth interrupted.

"Anyway, where were you Mickie?" Michelle asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Beth shouted, grabbing Michelle's hair. The door swung open.

"Limo's here," Undertaker announced. The girls followed him out, Michelle linking arms with him.

*~*~*

"Hey, where's Jeria?" John asked. Everyone turned to him, looking confused. "That's a couple name for Jeff and Maria," he explained simply. Everyone nodded.

"Is everybody thinking the same as me here?" Mickie smiled.

"Barack Obama is attractive in a way?" Candice asked. Everyone shook their heads. Candice was known for having her own little world sometimes.

"No! That something is going on between those 2, it's right there!" Mickie smirked.

*~*~*

"I hate British weather!" Maria said as she quickly put her hand over her head while the rain splashed down.

"Take my jacket," Jeff offered. He put his coat over Maria's head.

"Thanks," Maria grinned. The two started running as lightning struck and the rain became worse. The 40 second run to the hotel felt like 40 hours. Maria started to daydream about Jeff, obsessive much?

*~*~*

6:15 pm. Mickie lay in John's arms. "If I die right now, I'd die happy," Mickie joked. The door opened and CM Punk walked in. Mickie jumped up and did her hair, as if nothing happened.

"John, I need to talk to you. In private," he announced, putting enough emphasis on the last word.

Mickie bounced away, thinking she needed to go anyway.

*~*~*

7.30. The show started.

The couples waited on the sidelines, much more cheerier than before. The votes had been and

They knew who was going, however, much more things happened before that.

"First tonight, a new feature. A couple dance involving two of our stars. This week, it is Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis performing a waltz!" Bruce announced.

Maria grinned at the other girls and you could see her face rapidly turning red.

The song played and everyone listened to the music carefully, fully reminded them of the soon-to-be couple on the dance floor.

_A time for us, some day there'll be_

_When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_

_A time when dreams so long denied can flourish_

_As we unveil the love we now must hide_

_A time for us, at last to see_

_A life worthwhile for you and me_

_And with our love, through tears and thorns_

_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

_A time for us, some day there'll be a new world_

_A world of shining hope for you and me_

Maria got lost in the words as she swept away into a world of her own. Sooner than anyone expected, the dance ended, Jeff gave Maria a quick peck on the lips, finally moving along their damn relationship!

"Now, it's time for our results, the first couple safe, is, Mickie and Vincent!" Tess announced.

"The second couple safe, is, Beth and Brian!" Bruce followed.

"The third couple safe, is, Phil and Ola!"

The results came in, until there were 3 people left. Randy and Kristina, Candice and Brendan, and Michelle and Matthew.

"The final couple safe, and into the next round, is, Michelle and Matthew!" Michelle screamed and hugged Matthew.

"The two couples will perform again to see who the judges will vote into next weeks show!"

Candice was up first. She was terrified, she never expected to be last. But after some of her behaviour, she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. She almost didn't make it through her performance, if it wasn't for Brendan carrying her through, she would've broke down on stage.

Next was Randy. He wasn't shocked, but he was ready to perform much better and earn those judges votes. Kristina had every faith in Randy at the beginning and she also did during their dance.

"OK Judges, you've seen the couples perform, now who are you going to save, we'll start with Bruno,"

"I save, Randy," Bruno announced.

"I save Candice," Craig announced.

"Randy," Arlene announced.

"It's up to Len," Bruce said and turned to Len Goodman.

"I save…Randy," he announced, pausing for drama.

"I guess this is it," Candice said as she hugged Randy. "I'm not leaving just yet," she joked.

Everyone came to the dance floor to hug Candice. It was an upsetting moment but, someone had to go!


	5. Monday Moaning

Dancing In The UK

**Thanks for the reviews..story alerts..favourite stories...everything! This chapter is quite short but it gets to the point! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Monday Moaning

"Last night was really fun," Maria grinned to Jeff as they approached the hotel gates. Not knowing she was being watched by her fellow friends and competitors she gave Jeff a kiss on the lips.

"You made it so great!" Jeff replied. Maria looked at Jeff and started laughing. "What?"

"Look at us," she giggled. "Two grown adults acting like schoolchildren who've never been on a date before,"

*~*~*

Candice got out her suitcase and began packing her clothes. "Stupid. British. Public. Show. God-damn it! . Me. Ugh!" she moaned at the same time one of her precious pieces of clothing hit the suitcase base. Undertaker walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stopping Candice by putting one of his hands on her teeny hands.

"Packing," Candice replied monotonously.

"Why? You are meant to stay," he asked concernedly.

"I have a few errands to run," Candice replied, pulling her hand away from his grip. She zipped up the suitcase and approached the door. Undertaker, being surprisingly fast for a early-40's year old, ran to the door, shutting it tight. "Why cant you just let me go?!" Candice shouted.

"Because, you can't,"

"Is this a dare or some game the guys play in their supposedly free time?" Candice asked. The door opened a few minutes later, to find Candice in a heated argument with the Undertaker.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Michelle asked.

Candice thought it was time to get Mark back for the numerous pranks he had played on her and what he was doing right now. She grabbed his hands and forced him to push her against the wall. She collapsed to the ground. Undertaker ran over to her, thinking he was the cause of her hitting the wall.

Michelle marched up to the Undertaker and pushed him off of Candice. "Leave her alone and get out of here!" Michelle was always protective for her best friends, nothing could come between them. Undertaker huffed and walked away.

*~*~*

"I cant believe Candice," he complained over the phone to his on-screen brother, Kane.

"What's wrong with Candice?" Randy asked, butting in.

"I don't like to bad-talk people…that's not true. Anyway, she's acting like a real bitch. For a minute I thought she actually was -"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Randy shouted defensively.

"I was just trying to stop her from leaving,"

"What has her leaving got to do with you, if you excuse me, I'll be right back!" Randy shouted defensively. Undertaker rolled his eyes.

"Young love…"

*~*~*

Carrying her half-full water bottle, Mickie entered the hotel, returning from her morning jog. She searched her pockets for her room key and skipped to her room. She was surprised to see her room filled with candles, and to see John sitting on one of the chairs.

"What, is this?" she asked, a smile growing on her restless face. John motioned his arm to the seat, where Mickie casually sat.

"What would you like today?" John Cena asked in the poshest voice he could manage. Mickie eyed the place once more and giggled.

"Isn't it a bit early to have a candle-lit dinner?"

"This isn't a candle-lit dinner though," John grinned.

"What is it then?"

Using his posh voice again, John replied, "A candle-lit lunch, just for you and me," Mickie raised an eyebrow. She thought to herself and came to what she thought was a solution.

"Do you know what my least favourite words are?" Mickie asked seductively. John shook his head and Mickie let out a little laugh. "Sabotage, dishonesty and disrespect," was the unexpected response. John had a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Trying to keep my mind away from the competition, trying to make me put on my worst performance, try harder!" Mickie strutted out of the door, thinking she had just done herself some good. John through his napkin down onto the ground and blew out the candles.

*~*~*

Beth hesitantly knocked on the door of CM Punk's hotel room. The door creaked open and out popped CM Punks head.

"Phil," she started, straightening out her top. "I know Michelle said some things to you and that hurt you but John also told me what you said and that was really sweet," Beth's eyes wandered, not wanting to see CM Punks reaction.

"You thought it was sweet? That was the reaction I was hoping for…"

Beth brought out a rose from her jacket. "I got this for you, I know it's corny but-" CM Punk put his finger on Beth's lips, silencing her. He then brought her in for a kiss. Beth pulled away after a couple dozen seconds and smiled. "Whoa…"

Even though she was meant to be quiet, Maria couldn't help squealing as she had witnessed the whole thing. Beth turned around in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was on my way to see Jeff and - I'll just leave you guys!" Maria grinned and ran the other direction. Beth looked back at CM Punk and headed into his room.

*~*~*

Candice patted the spray-paint can in her hand repeatedly. She bit her lip, wondering if A) She would get away with it, and B) If she was actually going to spray-paint all over Undertaker's clothes, he is the Deadman, after all. Before she could turn the door handle, she was grabbed into a dark storage room.


	6. Rehersals, easy as pi

Dancing in the UK!

**Soooooooooooooooo Sorry for the delay! I had major writers block which is why this chapter sucks so much : | Try to enjoy it! : \**

Chapter 6: Rehearsals, easy as pi!

The dark lights of the room suddenly came on, and, who Candice thought was Undertaker getting revenge, was Brendan Cole, her dance partner.

"That is totally a wrestling move!" Candice joked as Brendan turned on the lights.

"Not funny. What's this all I hear about you trying to leave then faking an injury and-" Candice put up her finger, silencing Brendan.

"It's all under control," Brendan rolled his eyes. "Well, see you at the final, I guess I'll be making an appearance," Candice added, her eyes suddenly turning to the floor in guilt.

"Bye, but you should really think about this. Sabotaging someone else, because the viewers don't like you is not how you stay in a competition, that was proved last week," Brendan warned before he left.

"Fine, I'll tell them!" she sighed.

(At rehearsals)

Mickie had her turn to practise. John watched her, envious of her partner. Their dance was full of sexual movements. John forced himself not to watch.

"What's with the green eyes?" Jeff asked his friend with his arm around Maria.

"What?" John asked.

"You're jealous. Or angry. I thought you and Mickie were an item," Jeff replied. John sunk his head into his hands.

"She thinks I'm ruining her chances, I'm not am I? I just wanted to give her a nice lunch,". Maria sighed and shook her head.

"Listen, all you have to say is-" Interrupting Maria, Mickie walked over to John.

"You're up next," was all she said. Still staring at her, John stood up and walked over to the dance floor.

"Apologise, now." Maria whispered to her best friend. Mickie scoffed and chugged down the rest of her water.

"Apologise?" She asked as she threw away the bottle. "I'll apologise, after I win of course," a small smile grew on Mickie's face.

"What makes you so sure you're going to win? Didn't Candice think the same thing?" An offended Maria asked.

"Last time I checked nobody was really a fan of Candice," Mickie said as she played with her fingers. A light chuckle escaped from Maria's mouth as she took a few steps closer to Mickie. Mickie, who, as you can see, has had a sudden change of character rolled her eyes. "Whatcha going to do? Hurt me? I'd like to see you try,"

" Be careful what you wish for," Maria, now Mickie's ex best friend walked onto the dance floor for her practise.

Randy Orton sat on one of the chairs, staring at the floor. "Don't let it get to you Randy," he whispered to himself repeatedly. Undertaker walked up behind him and listened to his thoughts.

"Don't let it get to you," Randy said once more.

"You're right. Don't let it get to you. You've lost Sam and now Candice, just focus on the dance for now," Undertaker finally said after a few minutes of eavesdropping on the heartbroken adult.

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You hurt her…" Randy muttered, fighting back his tears. Undertaker sighed.

Michelle walked over to the two. "Randy, I think you're next," Randy nodded to the blonde and stood next to the stage. Michelle sat in his seat. She stared at Undertaker through the corner of her eyes, while pretending to read the newspaper.

"I can see you," Undertaker whispered. Michelle hummed quietly to herself, trying to ignore him. "I'm talking to you Michelle," Undertaker's deep voice grumbled. Michelle hummed louder. "Michelle!" he bellowed, then he sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Say sorry to Candice and promise not to hurt a girl ever again," she finally replied.

"What?" He took in a deep breath. "OK, I'll apologise," Michelle's eyes lit up and she hugged him.

"Thank you!"

*~*~*

"Then I walked away," Maria finished telling the story of her argument with Mickie earlier in rehearsals. Beth, who was doing her nails, sighed.

"She's tired of people betraying her. Remember Chris? Used her for sex. Dave? He used her to get back at Barbie, she even had a one night stand with Brian Kendrick! She wants to be the one to win this time," Maria crossed her arms and pouted.

"So you aren't going to agree with the sweetest girl in the locker-room?" she joked.

"No, but I am going to meet the hottest guy in the locker-room," Beth smiled and skipped into CM Punks room. "Hi!" she squealed. CM Punk spun around and gazed at Beth.

"You look amazing, as you always do!" he greeted the woman who was now blushing.

"Oh, Phil, you're too kind!" She playfully hit his shoulder and they gradually walked into the room and fell onto the bed - no, not in that way. "You know, we should go on a double date, me and you with Jeff and Maria, we could do it in a few hours, there's a beach near isn't there?"

"That would be awesome," Punk agreed.

"They're so sweet," Maria said to herself as she listened at the door.

*~*~*

Candice bit her lip, she raised her hand to knock the door but it swung open any way. There stood Undertaker, looking apologetic.

"I need to tell you something," They said at the same time.

"Ladies first," Undertaker said, feeling relieved he didn't have to be brought down to a ridiculous level - apologising. According to him, anyway.

"I'm sorry for what I did. You don't deserve that, you're a wrestling legend and a pretty amazing dancer too," she chuckled at her last sentence, realising it was true.

"Thanks, you know I was about to say the same thing, well not the…never mind," Undertaker smiled nervously.

"Come here you big bully," Candice joked and hugged him. Michelle, who was listening at the window, interrupted.

"Yay!" she cried, clapping her hands. "You guys are the best!" Michelle skipped back into the room. Candice and Undertaker looked at each other, confused but amused at the same time. All of a sudden, they heard a crash. They ran into the room and saw Michelle laying on the ground, unconscious and helpless. There was a broken table and a few chairs out of place.

*~*~*

"Hey Mickie, you're pretty, pretty ugly!" Maria said into the mirror, practising some insults she read on the internet. "Every woman has the right to be ugly, you abused the privilege my friend," She smiled and flicked her hair. "That one was good,"

Jeff sat on a chair and rolled his eyes. "Just listen to what I have to tell you,". Maria spun round curiously. "We're going on a double date tonight, me and you with Phil and Beth, we're leaving in 20 minutes so get ready,"

20 minutes? That was not enough for Maria to get ready, everyone knew that.

"Why didn't you tell me? It's not like I was busy practising insults or something!" She scoffed, even though she knew that was exactly what she was doing.

*~*~*

"Michelle! Wake up! Michelle!" Undertaker shook the woman, hoping her eyes would at least flutter. "Come on!" he pressured.

"I know exactly what to do, just get me -" Before Candice could finish, one of the show's producers came into the room.

"Miss Michelle, I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave now," he nodded and left again.

"Hello!" she shouted after him. "We have an unconscious woman over here!" The producer didn't hear her and simply carried on walking. "People these days, they have absolutely no concern for others," She tutted and went back to holding Michelle's hand.


End file.
